


Train Rides to Nowhere

by abitdim



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, M/M, Train Rides, idk what the fuck im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitdim/pseuds/abitdim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a druggie bum and Joel likes adventure. Everyone has something to run from, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Rides to Nowhere

Ray didn't even do that many drugs, to be honest.

(Ray did a lot of drugs.)

Weed was barely even a drug, anyways.

(An everyday thing by now, a necessity to keep going.)

As for everything else? Maybe something a little hard on the weekends. 

(Cocaine was too expensive, but Oxycontin was available.)

Besides, he didn't even drink.

('Not drinking' was his excuse every time a friend tried to talk to him about it.)

Ray was blissfully reminded how badly being sober sucked on a day to the train station. Unfortunately, he needed to pass inspection to get on a train.

(He needed to leave, just for a little while.)

It was surprising people allowed him anywhere, he constantly looked like a vagrant with his two year old checkered vans and dirty hoodie. 

(He hadn't changed in four days.)

He stopped to check the train routes, looking for one that would get him as far away as possible for as little money as possible. 

(Ray had sixty dollars to his name. He had saved up a full hundred last night, but he had gotten nervous and hit up one of his local dealers.)

"Vacation trip?" 

Ray was startled out of his scanning of the lists from a voice behind him, sardonic and rusty. He spun to see an older man, by how much he could not tell, with tired eyes and a raised eyebrow. Ray was highly confused as to why this man was talking to him, until he was reminded that he wasn't in New York anymore and people started up conversation all the time.

After coming to this realization, he understood that the man was poking fun at him. He sniffed and turned, looking back at the list.

"Yeah, heading to a shiny beach somewhere with golden martini glasses and mansion sized condos. Business trip?"

The man, in his blue jeans and rustled hair, nodded.

"Somewhere with big suits and big money, probably filled to the brim with cocaine and expensive hookers." 

Ray looked back at him, a smile threatening to play on his lips. 

"Ray."

"Joel."

They didn't shake hands, or make any other sign of newly expressed acquaintanceship. They just stood, staring at the list of train departures. 

"I'm thinking Colorado." Ray said after a while, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Because of the jobs or because of the weed?"

"A little bit of both." 

Joel nodded,pulling a little on the cloth of Ray's hoodie.

"Let's go, then."

Ray didn't question it. 

(Ray probably should have questioned it.)

~

Joel ended up paying for the tickets.

(Ray didn't have enough anyway.)

Ray didn't thank him verbally, but he didn't leave either. 

(He could still very well be a murderer.)

"What are you running from?"

Joel was a very peculiar person that asked very peculiar questions.

(Such a fucking murderer.)

Ray quieted down his thoughts long enough to answer the question. 

"Too many things, man."

Joel hummed in reply, tapping on Ray's seat. 

"That's vague."

"You're vague."

"I'm fairly straightforward, actually."

"Then what are you running from?"

"Gambling debts."

Joel was right, that was fairly straightforward. Scary, and possibly a little bit more deadly than what Ray had going on, but straightforward. 

"How much do you owe?"

"A little over sixty thousand, if you combine them all together."

Ray was fairly sure that was more money than he had ever exchanged in his entire life.

"That's quite a lot."

"I'm aware. I return to my former question; what are you running from?"

Ray paused, fingering a lighter he had stored inside his hoodie pocket. He could make something up, like arson or theft or murder, but that was far too complicated. 

"Family, friends, drugs, dealers, girlfriends, boyfriends, cops, the whole lot." That was meaningful enough. 

Joel tapped out the number of words on his right hand and stuck his legs out. 

"What do you plan on doing once we get to Colorado?" The older man asked, staring up at the ceiling of the moving train.

"Probably bum it out in a motel for a while, offer to clean or something to get a room for free. Maybe find a real job, maybe not. Get some fucking weed before I go insane."

(Perhaps the last part wasn't entirely necessary.)

“Legalization helps with that one.”

“‘S unnecessary, but gets pigs off my case a little bit.”

(Ray remembered when everything had been better and he had been laughing with friends about cops and how useless they were. Fuck twelve, right?)

“Well, I can’t imagine any cops seeing you as trouble. You’re basically exactly what I picture when I think ‘outstanding citizen’.”

(At least Ray didn’t have his douche-cut anymore. If he did, possible-murderers probably wouldn’t pay for his train rides.)

“Exactly what I’m thinking, right? But no, piggies always gotta be on my case. The ones in New York were the worst, though.”

Joel hummed, picking at the strings on his hoodie. “Is that where you come from?”

(Great job, Ray, keep giving out personal information to the might be murderer.)

“Yeah, it sucked total dicks. Anything is better than the shithole we just left, though.”

“Texas isn’t exactly paradise.”

“Shit temperatures, shit people, shit environment. Shit.”

“Eloquent.”

(Fuck off, guy.)

“That’s what I do best. Spinning words until they don’t make any fucking sense at all.”

“Sounds like a hobby.”

Ray was tired of listening to snark and honesty, so he responded with a non-committal “Mhm” and leaned his seat back, closing his eyes and nodding off; holding onto the everstanding hope that this time, he wouldn’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the fuck this is and maybe if someone shows interest ill continue idk i have no idea where this is going


End file.
